


I Really Like You

by NicNack4U



Series: I Really Like You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Loves Crowley (Supernatural), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Caught, Crowley (Supernatural) Loves Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Crowley (Supernatural)/Bobby Singer, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Song: I Really Like You (Carly Rae Jepsen), Title from a Carly Rae Jepsen Song, getting caught, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: In hindsight, they should've seen it coming. Sequel to my other Crobby fic, "I Kinda Like You."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crobby, Crowley/Bobby Singer, DeanCas, Destiel
Series: I Really Like You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935694
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianllyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianllyn/gifts).



> For Arianllyn, who wanted a sequel to my other Crobby fic, "I Kinda Like You". I hope you like it. :)

In hindsight, they should've seen it coming. Crowley'd stopped by unannounced in Bobby's home. No warnings, just magicked himself right in, while Bobby was sitting in his library, deep in the middle of lore research for Sam and Dean (with Cas, of course), who were in Florida, hunting a rather nasty and tough-as-nails ghoul. Dean'd called Bobby for help, and he was all too happy to help his boys out. 

Bobby shook his head and scowled at Crowley in worry. "Idjit," he insulted the demon without any real heat. He tried to hide a smile. "What if the boys'd been here and they saw you?"

Crowley waved away his concerns. "It's fine, Robert. Besides, don't you think Squirrel, Moose and Wings deserve to know about us? It's been a month, darling." 

He didn't back down from Bobby's pointed look and threw one of his own at the seasoned hunter. 

Bobby sighed. "Alright, alright. Fine, I guess." He really didn't want to, but if it made Crowley happy, then that's all that mattered. 

"Now, then," Crowley purred. "Where's my welcoming kiss, love?"

He chuckled as Bobby pretended to be exasperated and dragged the demon down to his level to give his lover the kiss he asked for.

Things got heated pretty quickly. Tongues moved and flowed together as they continued their lip-lock. Bobby's hat got knocked over, and it fell to the floor as the King of demons ran his hands through the older hunter's hair. It was surprisingly soft and Crowley loved the feeling of it. 

Bobby moaned at the feeling of Crowley's tongue dancing with his, and Crowley moving his fingers through Bobby's hair. The chair Bobby was sitting in tipped backwards a bit as their heavy make-out grew more hot and heavy. 

And that was how Dean, Sam and Castiel found out about their relationship. Crowley and Bobby were so into each other that they didn't hear the Impala pull back up, nor did they hear the Winchesters and their angel come in through the door. 

The only thing that made them jump back from each other in surprise was Dean snapping in surprise, anger, worry and suspicion as Sam and Castiel gasped.

"What the fuck?!" 

Cowley stepped back in calm, smug satisfaction and watched the showdown quietly. Bobby gaped at his boys and stammered out an explanation as he tried to fight off the red flush on his face. Then, he scowled.

"We don't have to explain squat to you boys. What goes on between us is our business. We're both consenting adults, Dean. If you don't like it, then you can just leave." 

Dean scowled at that and opened his mouth to speak again but Sam, ever the peacemaker, tried to smooth things over. "Bobby, we're - we're just worried, that's all. I mean, from our point of view, it looks like a - another trick from Crowley. Or, a deal."

Bobby softened at that. "Well, I promise, Sam; There's no need to worry. The only new deal we made was to tell you about us. And we were going to, right after you came home, I swear. But, then you saw us and..." 

He shrugged helplessly as he trailed off. Sam nodded in understanding, then smiled softly at him and the demon king. "Well, if you're happy and he's good to you Bobby, then that's all that matters to me." 

Dean tried to say something rude again, but he was interrupted again, This time, by Castiel clearing his throat. Crowley, Sam and Bobby turned to see the angel giving the older Winchester a pointed look. He sighed.

"Yeah, Cas; I know, I'm being a hypocrite. But - "

"'But' nothing, Dean," Castiel cut in with a growl. He gave Dean a look of warning and promised reckoning. The older Winchester swallowed back what he was going to say and let out a sigh of defeat. 

"Okay, alright. Fine, Cas. I'll say it. I'm a hypocrite for getting on to Bobby for being in a secret relationship with Crowley, because I'm also in a secret relationship. With Cas." 

Dean had his head ducked down. He stared at the floor as he spoke and he was sure he was blushing a deep red. His head snapped back up when he heard Bobby, Crowley and Sam's shouts of victory. 

"He finally did it," Sam smiled proudly and a bit teasingly. "He finally came out of the closet."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean snapped, a deeper red flooding his facial features. Sam held up his hands in peace.

"Hey, don't take that the wrong way. I'm happy for you guys. Been waiting for you guys to either get together or tell me you were already together for ages, now. I'm happy for you both. Really," the younger Winchester brother smiled reassuringly. 

"My sentiments exactly," Crowley said. "Only, without all this touchy-feely rubbish. We had a pool going on downstairs, you see. I guessed it would take you _eleven_ bloody years to pull your heads out of your arses and just screw each other's brains out before the big confession." 

He grinned. "I'm happy to see I was wrong, for once." 

Bobby smirked at his lover and held out a hand. "And I was in the right and one who won. Pay up, darlin'."

Crowley made a show of grumbling in annoyance, but smiled lovingly at the older hunter all the same as he gave Bobby his winnings. 

Sam laughed at Dean's facial imitation of a fish out of water and Cas's deep scowl he reserved for Crowley to deepen.

Then, Cas let his face soften and surprised everyone by saying, "Congratulations on your relationship Bobby." His sky-blue eyes flashed a deep ocean-blue to Crowley in warning. Some of his angelic grace peeked out amongst the dark irises and his voice dropped into a deeper gravel. Almost a growl. 

"Crowley, you had better take great care in showing the care, devotion, respect and love he deserves. If you ever do anything that goes against that, - " 

The King of the demons rolled his eyes and held his hands back up in peace and surrender. He let them drop when he saw the angel relax. "Don't get your feathers ruffled up in a bunch, Halo. I've no intention of ever hurting Robert willingly in any way whatsoever." 

The Winchesters and Castiel visibly relaxed at that. They were all quiet for a long moment, just taking in their current situation and mentally absorbing everything that just happened. 

Dean apparently couldn't handle the silence for too long, because he clapped his hands once, plastered on a big smile and spoke in a semi-forced cheerful tone. "Well, family drama always makes me hungry. So, who wants to eat?" 

The others just rolled their eyes fondly at Dean and shared a look with each other behind his back as they followed the older Winchester brother into Bobby's kitchen.

On the way there, Bobby picked his hat back up off the floor and put it back on over his head. 

There were certainly a lot more to be said, and a world to save, but for just that moment, they had no worries and were a happy, if somewhat messed up, family.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Dean swatted playfully at Sam and Crowley as they tried to help Dean prepare the food. Bobby and Cas sat back and laughed fondly as they watched. They shared a look of understanding and nodded at each other, then got up to pull their significant others away from each other. 

Bobby chuckled as Crowley snatched the cap off his head and put it on his own. They shared a few loving pecks as they continued to laugh.

Dean stole a few kisses from his angel in-between flips of burger patties, then flipped Sam off when Bobby was too distracted to look by Crowley's kisses as the younger Winchester made playful, teasing kisses at Dean and Cas.

For that one beautiful moment in time, there were no worries. No supernatural big bads to fight to the literal death, no world or worlds to save. 

Just one makeshift, semi-screwed up, but very happy family.

For now, of course. They are Winchesters and honorary Winchesters, after all. 

Soon, Sam, Dean and Castiel would have to go back out and did what they did best.

Saving people, hunting things; The family business. 


End file.
